Carta de Despedida
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Cindy debe irse a la Universidad, y al mismo tiempo debe despedirse de Jimmy en una carta, dónde le confiesa sus sentimientos. COMPLETO, DEJEN REVIEWS.


Jimmy,

Bueno, no sé cómo empezar esta carta, es muy difícil hacerlo cuando uno está nervioso y preocupado. Así que...nada. Ya te habrás asombrado porque en lugar escribir 'Nerdtron' o cosas así, simple y sencillamente te llamé 'Jimmy'. Pero no pienses que es porque me equivoqué y ya no tenía más corrector de tinta, no, es porque debí llamarte así desde hace mucho tiempo. Diría yo, debí llamarte Jimmy desde la primera vez en la que cruzamos nuestras miradas. Sin embargo, ahora ya es tarde. Tarde para todo, lamentablemente. Y de ahora en más no te podré gritar sin motivo ni tampoco podré retarte por cualquier cosa que suceda en torno a ti. Y eso, aunque creas, me duele mucho. No obstante, ahora que ya he empezado la carta, tengo que seguirla. Y tengo tanto para escribir, y tan poco tiempo... Pero comencemos por lo más puntual ; seguro todos estos años de competencia sirvieron nada más que para separarnos como amigos. Yo todavía no puedo comprender en lo estúpida que soy, y que fui, al aparentar un 'odio' hacia ti por el simple hecho de que seas más inteligente que yo. ¿En qué estaba pensando cada vez que protestaba por tener que ver tu cara? No sé, seguramente estaba loca. Antes, yo hacía saber a todo el mundo que mi vida era una eterna inmundicia por tener que estar contigo...y ahora, yo siento que mi vida se va acabar si no puedo estar más con vos. ¿Cómo cambian las cosas, no? Bueno, en realidad, yo diría que las cosas cambiaron, porque si hay algo que tenés que saber es que, pese a que decía que te odiaba, en realidad siempre te amé con mi más profundos sentimientos, y recién ahora me doy cuenta que todo lo que ambos aparentamos fue sólo para lastimarnos más. Y así nos seguimos lastimando hasta el día de hoy, cuando, ya muy tarde, nos dimos cuenta que no era necesario el 'niñas con las niñas y niños con los niños' porque ahora que me pongo a pensar el gustar de un chico no es nada malo, nada insano, nada inhumano. Pero, como ya he dicho, recién hoy nos enteramos, recién hoy despertamos de aquella ilusión falsa, y ahora no podemos vivir la realidad como soñamos. Tu sabes que desde la primera vez que te vi, eras en lo único que pensaba. No sé si te diste cuenta que también, con tu llegada a Retroville, bajaron mis notas en la escuela. No sabés todos los retos que tuve que soportar. ¡Y ni hablar de castigos! Y todo porque pensaba simplemente en superarte o al menos, como plan B, que hagas el ridículo todo el tiempo. Traté de todo, ¿no? Hasta aparentar que me gustaba ese idiota de Nick. Las cosas que tuve que hacer para darte celos fueron innumerables, y si las pienso dos veces, no las haría. Ese beso con Nick sinceramente fue patético, y todo porque tu estabas al lado mío hablando de Betty Quinlan. ¿Recuerdas? Tu me dijiste que morirías por besar a Betty, ( no sé si para darme celos, también) y yo dije que moriría por besar a Nick. Este estúpido escuchó eso, y me agarró y me besó como si yo lo hubiera pretendido. Aún hoy me arrepiento de haberte seguido la corriente, aunque, si hubiera sido una genio como tú, no hubiera dudado en inventar un aparato para ver que sentiste cuando Nick me tomó por sorpresa y me...besó. Quizás sea sólo mi imaginación y no hayas sentido nada, sólo asco. Sí, asco, por la expresión de Nick.

No obstante, también no quito todos los momentos casi románticos que vivimos, aquellos momentos tan divertidos y de no creer. Realmente, me hubiese gustado que el efecto de la Poción del Amor hubiese durado una eternidad, pero lamentablemente, fue imposible. También, me hubiese gustado que ni Sheen, ni Carl ni Libby nos hayan venido a buscar a la Isla. Eso sí que fue lo mejor que me pasó, perdidos en una isla rodeada de peligros, sólo tú y yo, solos. Nos olvidamos de todo y por fin descubrimos que nuestro problema no era expresar lo que sentíamos, sino, que lo sepan los demás. Cada vez que lo recuerdo, cada vez que te sueño, que te pienso, no puedo negarme que tu mirada me embelesaba y me atrapaba por varios instantes. Esos ojos azules parecían dos gotas de cielo, y en ellas podía ver la verdadera sinceridad. Y era, en esos momentos, cuando podía decirte 'Te amo' a lo bajito, para que no me escucharas y así no me daba el temor que sentía cada vez que trataba de encontrar en tus ojos un 'yo también'. Todo lo que vivimos no fue en vano, creo que de todo se aprende, y yo de esto aprendí que soy una sencilla idiota. Idiota, por no aprovechar todos esos momentos. Idiota por fingir un 'odio'. Idiota porque recién ahora, y de forma escrita, puedo decirte 'Te amo, Jimmy'.Y que moriría por besarte. Pero, lamentablemente, cuando estés leyendo esta carta estaré en el avión, a más de 100 Km. de Retroville. Imposible sería. No soy Batman, ni Superman, así que no puedo ir volando otra vez a mi vieja casa y espiarte por las noches desde mi alcoba, como lo hacía. Lamento todo esto, daría mi vida por estar contigo ahora y por siempre, pero las cosas no son así. El destino me negó lo que más quería; me negó tenerte. Y cada día durará una eternidad, y cada segundo, un milenio. Porque sin vos el tiempo no pasa, y mi vida se deteriora poco a poco. Todas las noches, cuando mire una estrella, pediré el mismo deseo; volver contigo. Espero que algún día, con mucha suerte, se me cumpla. Deseo, también, que vos pidas lo mismo...

Te amo Jimmy.

Por siempre tuya,

Cindy.


End file.
